wearepokemonvprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Girafarig
Girafarig (also known as Twig) is a hyperactive explorer, controlled by Nidoqueen. Origin Pre-Unova Girafarig has not appeared in the events of RP prior to the world implosion. However, she did mention that she used to live in Johto before it happened. Post-Unova Initially she was a lone wanderer, exploring the world for anything she could find. After some time however, she discovered Treasure Town and decided to settle there. She began by scavenging what remained of the Hospital Ruins to add to "Girafarig's Collection of Cool Hospital Stuff", which she later assumed was candy and ate, alongside her friend Pascal. She then became sick from overdosing on "candy" and was later rescued by a Grey Absol, who she secretly has a crush on. Upon meeting Meowstic, she was adopted by her as an assistant due to being a fellow Psychic-Type. Prior to this, her source of income was nothing but finding scraps and trash and attempting to pass it off as treasure. She also seems to lack a permanent home at the moment. As of recently she was given the name "Twig" by Meowstic. Jeffrey has taken a liking to the name because "she has as much intelligence as a twig". Personality Girafarig is very hyperactive, energetic, and to an extent, clumsy. She acts childish with everyone she talks to no matter the situation, which can cause some to be annoyed by her. Despite this, she is still sweet and caring, and does anything she can to help Pokemon in need. She is also very powerful, as her Zen Headbutt is strong enough to fell an entire row of trees. However, this strength and power rarely ever sees any use, if at all. The only time it was ever used in battle was against a mysterious Froslass haunting Grey's forest. Other times it is merely used to destroy obstacles blocking Girafarig's path such as debris in the hospital ruins, or to knock trees down, both intentionally and accidentially. Stats Nature: Quirky Ability: ???????? Moveset: *Psychic *Zen Headbutt *Stomp *Calm Mind Jeffrey "Jeffrey" is the unofficial name Girafarig gave to her tail. Unlike Girafarig, Jeffrey is extremely rude, cynical, and violent. He does not like being attached to Girafarig, and deems such as a curse. In fact he does not like Girafarig at all, specifically addressing her as "the stupid giraffe" most of the time. He dreams of one day separating from Girafarig despite having the potential to take over her body at any given time. However, he is not that much of an asshole to do something like that. Jeffrey's most well-known trait is that he speaks only in German, which both prevents Girafarig from understanding what he is saying and scares her at night when she tries to sleep. He also seems protective of not letting anyone know his gender, if he even has one. He also tends to call Pokemon that irritate him "Schwein", which is German for Swine. Jeffrey himself also has almost no friends, except for two Pokemon that are able to communicate with him, speaking the same language he does fluently. Relationships She seems to be on good terms with all of the "good" Pokemon in Treasure Town, but has specifically taken a liking to Grey Absol and Pascal Pachirisu, with a strong liking to the former. She also seems to be friends with a blind Bayleef she met during a rescue mission. Created by Girafarig is controlled by Nidoqueen, who also controls Dubs, Rhydon, Meganium, Zebstrika, and Sparky. Trivia *Girafarig is the first two-in-one character to appear in the RP. *Jeffrey is actually genderless, yet is commonly referred to as a male by everyone he encounters, including Girafarig. It is also implied that he has a masculant sounding voice. **If he DID have a gender, however, Jeffrey would actually be female. *Despite speaking only in the language, Jeffrey speaks with broken German. **He has spoken in English, albeit rarely, and mostly to yell something important to Girafarig. *She is somehow able to grab things with her hooves, as evidenced when she pinched Grey's cheeks. It's possible that she channels her psychic powers to her hooves. *Girafarig is one of three Normal-Types controlled by Nidoqueen. The other two are Dubs and Spinda. Category:Characters